1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable-facet print mechanisms, for example for use in hand-held self-adhesive-label applicators where space requirements are very stringent, but it is nevertheless necessary to provide for a wide range of print facets giving, at any given time, a print-out facility for a number of characters in the range one to forty or even more.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Adjustable facet print mechanisms have been proposed in which individual print-facet carriers are adjustable by individual knobs. Where there is a large number of carriers the corresponding number of knobs gives rise to a cumbersome mechanism. Again it is not always possible with prior mechanisms to appreciate readily the print-out at any given adjustment of the individual carriers and one object of the present invention is to provide a read-out facility.